


Valentine's Accident

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius got a Quidditch accident and Remus has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Damn it! It hurts!" "Oh, stop being a baby, Sirius!" "Shut up, James!" What could have been a nice day, became a pretty bad day for Sirius Black. Not only they just lost a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, but he also got an accident. As he had hit a bludger away from James, he'd received another one right on the left side, which had broken some of his ribs. Now, the whole team, a few fans and the rest of the Marauders were in the Hospital Wings. Sirius was sitting on his bed, holding the part that had been hit. "It will be ok, Sirius." Said one of his team mates "Pomfrey will heal you quickly." "I sure hope so!" groaned the black-haired boy "It hurts each time I try to breath." "Of course! You've been lucky you weren't hurt elsewhere." The nurse came back, holding a bottle with a blue liquid. "It would have been much worse your head was hit." "I don't think he'd have been hurt that much." joked James, earning a dirty look from his best friend. "Alright, drink this, Black." She said, filling a glass with the blue potion "It won't taste very good, but it will help the bones to fix themselves faster." She handed him the glass and as Sirius started to drink it, he immediately spit it out, sending everything on James's Quidditch robes. "Hey!" said James, glaring at him. "What were you expecting? Something sweet?" said Pomfrey, rolling her eyes as she filled the glass again. "Disgusting..." mumbled Sirius "Can't this day get any worse?"

+++

A few hours later, Sirius was allowed to go back to the Gryffindor Dorms but was ordered to stay in bed until tomorrow night. He had a few bandage around his lower chest, which he had to change tomorrow. "Damn it! What will I do until then?" he said as James helped him to lie down on his bed "I can't just stay here! And tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" "Well, think about the good side." Said Peter "You'll just have to stay in bed instead of having girls throwing themselves at you and begging you to be their date for the day." "He has a point here, Padfoot." Said James, nodding. But Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where's Moony?" he asked "He didn't come back with us." "Pomfrey wanted to tell him something." Said Peter, shrugging "But I don't know what." "Why? Missing your girlfriend?" James jumped on his own bed as Sirius made a move to strangle him, causing him to hiss in pain "Come on, don't move or you'll hurt yourself even more." "Damn it." Groaned Sirius as he leaned back against his pillows. "And how am I suppose to have my bandage changed if I have to stay in bed?" "I'll do it." The three Marauders turned around and saw Remus closing the door behind him and carrying with a small white bag. "You'll do it?" repeated Sirius, blinking "How so?" "Madam Pomfrey gave me the kit to take care of your injury." Explained Remus "She said she didn't trust anyone else to take care of you." "Wow, that's kind." Said James with sarcasm before smiling "To take care of Sirius? We'll have a happy dog, then!" "Eh?" Remus looked confused as Peter giggled and James smirked, both looking at a glaring Sirius. "What are you talking about?" "Just a stupid joke." Said Sirius, still glaring at James and Peter "Don't worry about that." Shrugging, Remus bent over and opened his trunk, leaving a perfect view of his butt to Sirius, who had his eyes glued to it. "Horny bad dog..." whispered James to Peter, who nodded eagerly. "Here." Said Remus as he put the white bag in the trunk and close it. "It doesn't bore you if I play the nurse, Sirius?" James and Peter burst out laughing and Remus looked at them and realized what he said. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said, embarrassed.. Looking at Sirius, he saw that he wasn't the only one who was blushing...

+++

"Hey Padfoot! Having fun?" The only answer James got was a groan. Sirius had to sleep on his back last night because he couldn't move and he had to stay in bed while the others went down to breakfast. "James, stop teasing him." Said Remus as he sat beside him "How are you feeling?" "It's alright, I guess." Said Sirius "My ribs aren't hurting that much anymore." "Good then." Said Remus as he walked to his trunk "I'm going to change your bandage." "And Wormtail and I have our dates waiting for us!" said James, grinning "See you two later! Have fun!" Then, he quickly left the room with Peter, avoiding a cushion sent by Sirius. "Cunt..." mumbled Sirius as Remus came back with the bag. "It's alright, Sirius." He said as he sat beside him and opened his small bag and took a small vial with white liquid "James can be annoying, sometimes." "Tell me about it..." Sirius carefully sat up, and pulled off his black shirt, revealing his muscled tanned chest. He missed the faint blush on Remus's cheeks as he did so. "How come you don't have a date for today?" "I could ask you the same thing... I mean, if you didn't have that accident-" "I wouldn't have one, anyway. I didn't plan anything." Remus just nodded as he carefully pulled off the bandage, relieving a large blue mark that was turning purple. "Pretty." Said Sirius disgustingly "Damn bludger." "You should have been more careful, you know." Said Remus as he took some gauze and pour some white liquid on it. Then, he gently touched Sirius's skin with it, earning a hiss from his friend. "Sorry, does it hurt?" "No, it's just cold." Said Sirius with a small smile, as he watched him. 'He's so cute...' He blushed at that thought, looking away. 'Stop it, Sirius! This is NOT the right time!' "Here." Remus pulled down the gauze and put another one on Sirius's injury before slowly covering it with a bandage, being very careful not to hurt him. Sirius looked at him as he did this, this time not missing the blush that covered his friend's cheeks. 'So beautiful...' he sighed. When Remus looked up at him, Sirius's eyes went wide as he realized he said it out loud 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' "What?" said Remus. "Er, I mean... it... hurts..." said Sirius, blushing furiously as he pointed a spot in the under his bellybutton. 'Shit! How lame, Sirius!' Remus looked down before looking up at him. "Here?" "Remus... I..." Sirius didn't have time to finish his sentence as he saw Remus leaning down and gently kissing the soft skin that Sirius pointed. He gasped slightly and Remus pulled away quickly, blushing as hard as Sirius. The taller boy could only stare at him before pointing his right shoulder. "... here..." Remus kissed his shoulder as Sirius leaned and breathed deeply the soft odour of his honey hair. 'Smell so good...' "Moony..." "Does it hurt somewhere else?" said Remus as he looked back at him. Sirius looked back with eyes full of love and desire as he put his fingers on his lips. "Here." He whispered. Remus only waited a few seconds before leaning to him. Both boys closed their eyes as their lips met, Remus moving to straddle Sirius's thighs, who put his arms around his slim waist. Slowly, the kiss grew more passionate as Sirius licked softly Remus's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Moaning softly, Remus opened his mouth and their tongues met in the hot cavity, playing together. Slowly Sirius pressed Remus more against him, ignoring the pain caused by this on its injured ribs, before letting his hands travelling lower and caressing Remus bum and thighs. "Mmm, Sirius..." Remus broke the kiss, panting slightly "I..." "Shh..." Sirius leaned back against his cushion and brought Remus down with him. Slowly, he licked and kissed Remus's neck, pressing him more against his body "Remus... Merlin, I want you..." "Sirius... we shouldn't... aah..." Remus was enjoying what Sirius was doing but was worried "Your ribs..." "Don't care..." Sirius started rolling them over so that he could be on top on him but winced "OUCH!" "Stop!" Remus made him lay back down against the cushions, still straddling him "You'll just hurt yourself." "Damn it..." Sirius looked disappointed but Remus leaned and kissed him passionately before gently breaking the kiss "Moony?" "I want you too... and if you want me, you'll have me..." he whispered, his eyes half-closed as he caressed his soon-to-be lover's chest "Just let me do it..." Slowly, Remus kissed his way down his chest, as Sirius closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. Then, the honey-haired boy put his hands on his night pants, looking hesitant. When he felt no more movement, Sirius opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Remus..." he said "If you don't want to do it..." "I do!" said Remus "It's just that... I've never done it before and I don't want to disappoint you..." "Don't worry, baby, just do what you think is right." Remus smiled when he called him 'baby' and pulled down the pants. He could now admire Sirius's perfect body... and his rather big erection. "Moony, I want to see you." Remus hesitated at his request but stood up from the bed and obliged, hoping he won't be disgusted by some of the scars that didn't fade much with the time. Sirius had seen him naked before, after each Full Moon transformation, but the situation was different. When he stood naked in front of him, he couldn't help blushing as Sirius looked at him up and down, knowing his own erection wasn't discreet. "You're... beautiful..." said Sirius, looking amazed. Sitting back on Sirius's legs, Remus blushed at the comment but hid it as he bent down and took Sirius's cock in his hand before gently licking the head, tasting the salty pre-cum. It had a weird taste, but a good kind of weird. "Oooh, Moony..." Sirius moaned softly as Remus repeated his actions before taking the head in his mouth, gently sucking. "Oh, fuck, Remus, yes!" Remus tried to take as much of the erection as he could in his mouth. But he didn't take more than half of it, feeling like he was going to choke, especially when Sirius bucked his hips up to meet his suctions. After a few minutes, Sirius opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Wait, stop!" He sat up carefully, causing his cock to slip out of Remus's mouth. "Is something wrong?" Remus asked, but Sirius smiled at him. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just that I don't want to come... yet." He said as he took Remus's arms and gently brought him closer, making him sitting on his tights. "But I want to make love to you, Remus..." Remus blushed, and looked at Sirius's bandage. "A-are you sure? Your ribs..." "Will be fine." Sirius took Remus's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "What about you? We don't have to do it, you know." "I want it too." Said Remus, smiling "And... you'll have to let me do it since you can't move." "Hehe, is Mr Moony going to ride my broomstick?" said Sirius with a smirk as Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Mr Padfoot." He said, putting his hands on his shoulders and forcing him to lie back down. "Beside, I'm not that fragile. Even if the Full Moon is tomorrow..." "What?! Oh shit, I forgot!" said Sirius, looking horrified "You need your rest!" "No, Sirius." Said Remus "I don't need it. I just need to... control myself." Sirius raised an eyebrow at that and Remus smiled, bending over the bed to take his wand. "Just trust me." "There's something I'd love to thrust into." Said Sirius with a smirk a he stared at Remus's pretty ass. Turning around, Remus saw what he meant and playfully slapped his head. "Stop that." He said as he put his wand above his hand "Lubrico." A cool liquid appeared on his palm and he spread it on Sirius's erection, who was slightly shuddering. "Cold..." "Don't worry, you'll meet my tight warmth very soon." Said Remus slyly as he stroked Sirius a little before crawling forward so that his butt was right above Sirius's erection. "Oooh, Moony talking dirty? Where's the world coming to?" said Sirius with a smile before looking worried "Wait... shouldn't you prepare yourself too?" "It will be alright, I think..." In fact, Remus was pretty nervous, hoping he wouldn't mess up. He wanted it to be perfect for Sirius, but had not much experience in sex. He knew what to do... but to do it was a different matter. Looking down, he carefully grabbed Sirius's cock in one hand and guided him to his entrance with his other hand. When he felt the tip touching it, he whimpered a little before slowly easing down. When the head finally went inside him, he gasped and continued to push down as he heard Sirius moaning in appreciation. "Ugh..." Remus pushed down the last inches, ignoring the pain, until he was finally sitting fully on Sirius's erection "Oh god..." "Oh Moony, oh damn, you're so tight!" Sirius panted, putting his hands on Remus's thighs "So hot..." "Sirius..." Remus was not moving, eyes tightly shut and his hands on Sirius's chest, trying to wait for the pain to go away. He was tightening too much around Sirius and knew it would hurt a lot if he tried to move now. "Ah..." "A-are you alright?" asked Sirius, looking at him with dazed eyes. Remus nodded and breathed slowly before opening his eyes. "I am." He said with a smile before slowly moving up as he felt himself relaxing. Then, he slowly pushed down, sighing softly. He repeated the movement several times and could feel pleasure starting to take over the pain. "Oooh, Sirius..." "Moony..." Sirius groaned and helped Remus in his movements "Feel so good..." Remus only groaned in answer, slowly moving faster. Sirius shifted a little, ignoring the pain in his ribs and started to thrust back to meet his new lover's movements. "Sirius... ah... AAAH!!!!" Remus suddenly screamed as Sirius's cock touched a spot that sent a strong wave of pleasure through Remus's body "Oh god, yes! I love you!" Smiling at the confession, Sirius continued to thrust into his body, making sure to hit this spot over and over again. His movements hurt him because of its ribs but the pain was much less important than the pleasure he was feeling. "Moony... Mooony..." He moaned as Remus continued to ride him, moaning and groaning in pleasure. "Oh, yess... I love you too..." Remus didn't seem to have heard that, only thinking about how good it felt to have Sirius inside him. After a long moment, he started to shake as he felt like his balls were hardening. "Sirius... I'm going to... ugh..." "Do it, baby... Aaah, Remus!!" Sirius thrust harder inside him, hissing in pain as he felt his ribs twisting. Remus moaned his name and grabbed his shoulders, leaning to kiss him as he came on his lover's chest. Remus's muscles tightened around his shaft and Sirius moaned into his mouth as he came deep inside him. Remus shuddered as he broke their kiss and looked at Sirius with half-closed eyes and red cheeks, panting. Panting too, Sirius gently caressed his thighs, keeping his eyes on Remus's. "Moony..." Remus leaned down and kissed him before sitting up again and using his remaining strength to pull Sirius's now soft shaft out of his body, gasping as he did so. "Are you alright?" asked Sirius, looking worried. Remus nodded as he lay down beside Sirius, shaking slightly. "Yes, it's just... I feel so empty without you inside me... it's weird..." Sirius smiled and kissed his forehead. "And what about you?" "What about me?" "Your ribs..." said Remus, touching the bandages very gently "You moved... doesn't it feel sore?" "I think someone else will be sore." Sirius said with a smirk as Remus rolled his eyes. "You're only thinking about sex, are you?" "No, I'm also thinking about you, Moony." Remus looked at him and saw Sirius looking at him seriously "Remus... did you mean it when you said you loved me?" "I, I said that?" Remus blushed furiously and looked down, before looking back up at him. "Yes, you did... so, did you mean it?" Remus looked into Sirius's dark blue eyes and finally nodded. "Yes, I did... I love you, Sirius. I wouldn't have given myself to you if I didn't." Sirius smiled and leaned to kiss him. "Same for me. I love you, Remus." He said, kissing his chin and the base of his neck. "I love you..." "Happy Valentine's Day, Sirius..." said Remus, sighing contently. "That Quidditch accident was probably the best one I ever had..." Sirius said, laughing, before capturing his lover's mouth again...

+++

Much later, around midnight, James came back in the Common Room and saw Peter laying down the couch, eyes opened. "Hey Wormtail." He said with a smile "What are you doing here?" "Trying to sleep." He said, looking at him "No need to go to the dorms." "Why?" James shrugged and rushed up to the dorms... before coming down a few moments later, his cheeks red. "Right. Common Room. Sleep here." He said. Peter nodded and turned on his side, trying to get some sleep. 'At least, this accident was helpful... for them.'

+++THE END+++


End file.
